


The way I am

by GomersLove



Category: Gomer Pyle-USMC
Genre: Anorexia, Anorexic, Body Image, Bulimia, Comfort, Crying, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Health problems, Low Self Esteem, Malnourishment, Vomiting, bulimic, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GomersLove/pseuds/GomersLove
Summary: Gomer never noticed how fat he was until Sergeant Carter and Sergeant Hacker told him so. Now every time Gomer looks in the mirror, and he can see himself is as fat. He begins to not eat and honestly becomes afraid of food. This makes him become very weak and everyone in his platoon notices it. Duke wants to help his friend, but he doesn’t know how.





	The way I am

Gomer never really thought of himself as fat before. Yeah, he did eat a lot, but with his fast metabolism and all the exercise Sergeant Carter has him doing, he’s stayed a normal weight. Gomer didn’t think about his body much, he thought his body was fine the way it was. That all changed one day at chow

The day was off to a normal start. Gomer was late for role call, Duke kept picking on Gomer, and Sergeant Carter was so fed up with Gomer he could scream.

Then there was afternoon chow.

“Anyone got any plans for tonight?” Frank Leborski asked everyone.

“I’m meeting up with girl, excuse me, I meant Goddess, and we’re going to have dinner and dance and hopefully she’ll take me back to your house and we could turn off the lights. Wink wink.” Duke answered.

“Well I’m going to-“

“Let me guess Gomer, you’re going for a movie and an ice cream soda.”

“How’d you know Duke?”

“I have my ways.”

“You guys are lucky, I have to walk guard duty tonight.” Lester said.

“I be right back fellas,” Gomer said standing up, “I’m gonna get seconds.”

“Man Gomer, you sure do eat a lot.” Duke said.

“I just can’t help myself. The food here at the mess hall is delicious.”

“Just don’t eat so much that you burst Gomer.”

Gomer chuckled. “You pulling my leg Duke. You always do.”

Gomer walked away from the table and went back to the lunch line where he met up with Sergeant Hacker.

“Look how’s back for seconds.” Hacker said right as Gomer walked up.

“Hey Sergeant Hacker.”

“Are you sure you can eat all of this?”

“Sure I can. I could eat this food ‘til the cows come home. The food here is amazing.”

“Glad to hear you like it, but you seem like you’re getting a little bigger around the waists. You’re sort of turning into a lump of lard.”

Gomer looked down at his stomach, he was getting a bit fat.

“Gomer, you’re the only guy I know who could eat an entire horse and still be hungry.” Sergeant Hacker laughed, but Gomer didn’t. Usually he would laugh at something like that, but he thought about what Hacker said. Maybe he would pass on seconds.

“Um, actually, I’ll pass. Thank you Sergeant.”

“That’s a first.” Sergeant Hacker joked.

Gomer couldn’t get his mind off his body as he walked back to his table. He really was getting chubby and big. This was the first time he realized that he actually was eating a lot. In reality, Gomer wasn’t really that fat as he thought himself as. Sergeant Hacker was just playing a joke on Gomer and he didn’t mean to make Gomer feel bad about his body.

“I though you were going to get seconds Gomer?” Duke questioned. For as long as Duke has known him, Gomer would always get seconds unless he was really full. This was the first never Gomer walked back to the table without a tray in his hands.

“I changed my mind.”

“Gomer, passing up seconds, I never thought I would live to see the day.” Frank joked.

Gomer sat back down at the table and the rest went back to talking and laughing. Gomer didn’t talk much.

He felt around his stomach, and even though it was a normal sized stomach, he though of it as huge.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright you knuckleheads, move it, move it, move it!” Sergeant Carter yelled.

All the men ran out of the barracks, and like always, Gomer was the last one.

Sergeant Carter rushed over to him. “Pyle! I have had it with you be the late you role call! You as fast as a little old lady! What, are you to fat to run here?”

That was the second time that day that someone had mentioned his weight. He looked down at his stomach again, and couldn’t get over how fat he was, even though he wasn’t.

“I have been noticing you’ve been eating a lot lately Pyle. Maybe if you didn’t eat so much you could get here faster, and maybe you would not be so out of breath every time we do exercises Pyle. You’re getting chubby Pyle, you could do with losing some weight.”

Of course, Sergeant Carter was just saying that. He didn’t actually mean that Gomer was fat, he was just trying to toughen Gomer up a bit, maybe give me a little more confidence to not be late for role call next time. But Gomer took it to heart.

~~~~~~~~~

That evening, Gomer went to the bathroom where he knew a big mirror was. When he got there, he took off his uniform and his under shirt and stood in front of the mirror with only his underwear on. His eyes played tricks on him, and he saw himself as unhealthy fat.

“Am I really that fat?” He said to himself. 

He must have looked in that mirror for 10 minutes when he knew, he needed to change.


End file.
